A spring may have many uses. One problem with a spring is that it has only one strength. When a spring of a different strength is required, it is required to completely replace the spring. Such a replacement is not always convenient. But there is no appropriate manner of changing the spring strength. If there were such a spring with a variable strength, a hand exercising device is an especially suitable use therefor.
Hand exercising devices are well known to a fitness expert, a physical therapist, and a person needing or wanting to exercise a hand. A hand exercising device can generally include a pair of spring-connected arms. The arms are supported and joined at one end by a spring. The end of each arm opposite the spring is movable in relation to the other arm. These arms are generally squeezed toward each other with the spring or other support mechanism therebetween having a return device to permit the arms of the device to be forced apart.
Such a repeated squeezing of the device can greatly strengthen a hand. However, it is difficult to get an accurate reading of the actual exercise that is being accomplished by using this device. It is also difficult to increase strength required to squeeze the device as the hands get stronger. Thus, many of the hand exercising devices have a substantial number of problems that cannot be overcome.
The only accurate way to overcome the problems with regard to measurement at this time is to have a plurality of devices and a complicated connection mechanism to get to the desired readouts. Such complications add to price and detract from the capability of the device being readily accessable for exercise. Also, as the complexity of the device increase, the cost increases and the manufacturing skill required increases.
Thus, these changes in strength, or readout or other aspects of a hand exercising device complicate the matter. It is highly desired to simplify a change in strength and a change in readout on a hand exercising device.